


Glad You Came

by WriterQueen



Series: Glad You Came [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Love, M/M, Multi, Serenade, glad you came, seblaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterQueen/pseuds/WriterQueen
Summary: "My Universe, will never be the same,I’m Glad You Came"Blaine's life takes emotional turns, even as Sebastian sings for Regionals.AU from 'On My Way'.





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Seblaine story. Do leave your comments, so that I know where to improve. 
> 
> This story is an AU from 'On My Way'. Maybe a little before that, but mainly from here.  
> Rachel plays for Team Blaine in this story, as I feel her friendship with Blaine was strong, and prefer to make her a little OOC as compared to how the fandom showed her.

“I think Kurt is cheating on me”  
Santana and Rachel blinked at Blaine’s abrupt declaration, not quite sure what to make of it. They had never heard Blaine sound so.. Matter of fact about something related to his relationship with Kurt before. Their eyes took in Blaine’s face, blank of emotions, the hint of sadness in his hazel eyes. Everyone knew, that since Karofsky’s suicide attempt, things had become strained between Kurt and Blaine. Blaine played the dutiful boyfriend, helping Kurt. Kurt ignored everything but himself and Karofsky.  
Internally, Rachel wondered, why she had not seen how selfish Kurt truly was.  
“Why do you say so, Blainey?,” voiced Rachel, noticing that Santana was too deep in thought. She shook her head mildly, when she saw Santana snap back to reality.  
“I.. I saw them,” whispered Blaine, his voice still one of no emotion.  
“WHAT?,” growled Santana, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
“I saw them,” continued Blaine, as if Santana had not said anything. “I saw them when Mike and I went to drop off some pastries for Karofsky. They were kissing. Both Mike and I saw it”  
And suddenly, it all made sense. How protective Mike had become of Blaine, how Mike seemed to reduce time with Tina for Blaine- it was all there, in every action that Mike did. Mike’s protectiveness extended to Kurt’s presence, but Kurt never saw it.  
“How could he do this?,” whispered Blaine. “He gave me hell for as much as texting Sebastian!”  
Santana barked out a laugh, and both Rachel and Blaine turned to her, confused.  
“San, anything to say?,” questioned Rachel cautiously.  
“Sebastian is the epitome of all things Kurt is not. The only main common thing between them is that they are both gay. And well, Blaine too,” said Santana, throwing a wink at Blaine, whose cheeks filled with pink.  
“So what?,” questioned Blaine.  
“Blaine,” whispered Rachel softly, realisation striking her. “Kurt is jealous of Sebastian”  
“But..”  
Blaine’s protests died in his throat. He knew Rachel was correct. Kurt had been jealous of Sebastian since the first time he met Sebastian. Sebastian had become a frequent argument the two of them had, for Sebastian seemed to bring up Kurt’s insecurities in full. Sebastian’s very presence seemed to drive Kurt crazy. But it drove Blaine crazy too, just in a different..  
“Oh. Oh,” rasped out Blaine.  
“Sebastian likes you in a way Kurt doesn’t seem to,” said Santana. “He looks at you like… like you are the only person in the room. It is that intense”  
“You seemed to have turned him upside down in these few months you have known each other,” added Rachel.  
“Huh,” replied Blaine, dazed.  
Rachel and Santana looked at each other, wrapping their arms around him. He snuggled into their safe embrace, willing to forget everything. Everything, but a pair of sorrowful green eyes, staring at him with extreme remorse and regret. 

 

Blaine felt a breath catch in his throat, when he saw the tall figure of Sebastian, standing at the centre of the Warblers, his uniform perfectly tailored for him. He turned to look at Kurt, who looked sour, as if Sebastian’s very presence was something foul. Shaking his head slightly, he listened, as Sebastian’s masculine voice filled the entire hall, requesting people to make donations. Blaine again looked at Kurt, anger suddenly swelling up in him, when he relived the kiss he saw Kurt and Karofsky share. Quickly turning back to the stage, he waited in anticipation, wondering what song the Warblers are going to start with.  
The Sun goes down,  
The stars come up,  
And all that counts,  
Is here I know,  
My Universe, will never be the same,  
I’m Glad You Came  
Blaine’s heart thudded in his rib cage. As he stood up, clapping, the veins in his body became embedded Sebastian’s voice, the words making him flush. Hazel eyes met with green, as the music started, and the dance began. 

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me  
Blaine felt red through his body, his eyes taking in every single movement of Sebastian’s, the easy confidence, yet the hopeful shine of his eyes- Blaine was intrigued and in awe, Sebastian’s talent slowly revealing itself, on stage.  
Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came  
Closing his eyes, he let himself relive all the dreams, all the fantasies he had had till then about Sebastian came to the forefront of his mind. Tired of feeling guilty, he let himself feel finally, not noticing the small smile Santana threw in his direction, before she turned to dance to the music. The music that Sebastian was providing.  
The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
As Sebastian ended with a high note, Blaine felt the resounding claps all across the auditorium, his eyes still trained only on stage, Sebastian’s real smile simply breathtaking on his fair, handsome face.  
Sebastian’s eyes found Blaine’s, and Blaine understood. Finally.


	2. Take A Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has a talk with Santana, Brittany and Rachel, Blaine breaks up with Kurt in true Warbler style, the Warblers find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow connect to 'Take A Bow' by Rihanna, which is why it is used in this chapter.
> 
> I also view the relationship the Warblers share with Sebastian a little different; I feel Sebastian cared for them deeply, and they for him as well.

“Blainers!”  
“Yes San,” said Blaine, staring at the picture that lit up on his laptop.   
“What are you staring at?”  
Santana walked around the bed and snuggled in next to Blaine, looking at the screen, a small smile automatically making its way to her face. Sebastian, and the blonde Warbler, she thought his name was Jeff, were wrapped in each other’s arms, both fast asleep. She giggled when she read the caption, by one Nick Duval, stating, ‘The apparent Benefits Jeffy and Sebby share’.  
“Sebby?,” asked an amused Santana.   
“Apparently,” mumbled Blaine, scrolling through the comments, his face depicting some form of annoyance.   
“Come on Blainers! Don’t be so green,” teased Santana, nudging him.   
“I just.. I miss all of this Santana,” said Blaine, running a hand through his hair. “All these inside jokes, the pictures at the end of a long night of parties, the teasing comments, the snark and sarcasm. I miss it all. I.. I belonged there San. I still do, for despite my love for you guys, my heart stays in Dalton. Always has”  
“Then why did you come here?,” whispered Rachel, who had entered the room, Brittany on her heels, her hand reaching out to Blaine’s, which he caught, and gripped, feeling reassured by the gentle looks on the faces of the three girls.   
“I… was an idiot?”  
Seeing the looks on the three girls faces, Blaine knew he couldn’t escape easily. Taking deep breaths, he prepared himself for the response that was forming in his mind, bits and pieces of random feelings and thoughts coming together.   
“I believe, it was the illusion of first love,” said Blaine. “It was so exciting, and I let myself be carried away, allowing myself to be emotionally stunted by depending on Kurt to be everything. Without realising that I lost myself on the way, making myself some dependent identity”  
“We noticed that too,” chimed in Brittany. “You did not seem like Blaine Warbler anymore”  
“So everyone but me saw it,” sighed Blaine.   
“You thought you were in love. Nobody blames you,” said Rachel softly.   
“But you cannot stay in this relationship anymore,” added Santana firmly.   
“I can’t just..”  
“Yes you can”  
“But I came all the way to McKinley..”  
“That does not mean you should stay in this relationship,” said Santana firmly. “You deserve to be truthful to yourself, first”  
Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair.   
“How do I break up with him?”  
“I knew you would see it my way. As for breaking up with Kurt, I have a plan,” said Santana, a smirk colouring her face. “Berry, you and Blainers here..”  
Santana explained her plan, surprise visible on the faces of Rachel and Blaine, followed by wide smiles, Brittany simply grinning through the plan. 

Blaine tapped his foot, high on energy, hoping that this plan of Santana’s worked. His mind had only been reliving ‘Glad You Came’, and he knew that breaking up with Kurt was the right thing to do. His heart did hurt, for he thought he had truly truly loved Kurt, he had felt that he loved Kurt, but the cheating Kurt did had broken him.   
“Blaine? You said you had a song prepared?”  
“I do, Mr. Shue,” said Blaine, as Santana secretly signaled to Mike, who was sitting at the perfect vantage point to take a video.   
“What song are you singing, Blaine?,” questioned Quinn, a smile on her face.   
“Something that none of you would have probably imagined me singing,” said Blaine, winking. “It is a song by Rihanna”  
“You are singing RiRi?,” squealed Tina, looking over to Mike, who had a smirk on his face. Her eyes turned questioning, before turning back to Blaine, who nodded in amusement, getting ready to sing.   
“But what song is it?,” questioned Kurt, frowning.   
“Kurt, just listen,” replied Blaine, a smile on his face.   
How bout a round of applause?  
Standin' ovation  
Oh  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
(Please)  
Just cut it out  
The entire Glee club, with the exception of Santana, Brittany, Mike and Rachel, were staring at Blaine open mouthed. They could feel the song vibrating through him, and the power in his voice, even after knowing, simply reverberated through them.   
Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
Blaine’s eyes met Kurt’s own, which was widened with panic.   
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Blaine smiled inwardly when he saw fury slowly take its course across Kurt’s face. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Santana taking a video of the New Directions’ expressions, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.   
Go on and take a bow  
Grab your clothes and get gone  
(You better hurry up)  
Before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' bout "Boy, I love you you're the one"  
This just looks like a re-run  
(Please)  
What else is on?  
And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow  
And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For makin' me believe  
That you could be  
Faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out  
Oh  
How bout a round of applause?  
Standin' ovation  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now  
Blaine smiled widely when he got a standing ovation, from everyone in the Glee club, including Mercedes. Well, everyone but Kurt. Which was what Santana had hoped for.   
“What was that?”  
Kurt’s high pitched voice cut through the clapping, which suddenly seemed to be higher from where Santana was sitting. Blaine’s lips twisted into an amused smirk at Santana’s behaviour, knowing that she was too straightforward in such cases.   
“A song, Kurt,” said Santana, a smirk on her tan face.   
“I know that,” he almost shrieked. “But why that song?”  
“You see Kurt,” intervened Blaine, noticing that Santana was getting ready for a fight. “I sang it for you”  
“FOR ME?”  
“For you. In true Blaine Warbler style, this is my way of telling you, it’s over. We are over,” said Blaine, a quiet fury about him.   
“Excuse ME?”  
“We are over Kurt”  
“How could you do that to him?,” pounced Mercedes, glaring at Blaine, her diva attitude a coat around her.  
“The same way he could cheat on me,” replied Blaine coolly.  
“He would NEVER cheat on you,” growled out Finn.   
“And you say this, how?,” sassed Rachel, glaring at him, hands on her hips. “Oh by the way, we are also over, Finn, for your information”  
Santana looked absolutely delighted, as she filmed all the drama, the grin on her face widening.  
“Mr Shu,” said Blaine, ignoring a spluttering Kurt, “I would like to take off today from Glee. I promise to be there from the next one”  
“Same with us!,” chorused Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Sam, Artie and Quinn, all of them flocking Blaine, the entire group leaving the choir room in happiness, all planning a sleepover movie weekend at Rachel’s place. 

Sebastian sighed, and stared at his laptop, doing his best not to open his Facebook and stare at Blaine’s pictures. He had thought Blaine blocked him, but apparently, Blaine hadn’t.  
“Seb, stop glaring at the poor laptop. It did nothing to you,” commented Jeff, smiling innocently.   
“Let him mope, Jeff. It is fun to see Sebastian like this,” said Thad, winking at Sebastian, who glared at Thad.   
“Dude, Sebastian. Blaine forgave you. You asked him to give you another chance. He asked you for time. Give him the time,” said Nick, gently patting Sebastian’s shoulder. All the Warblers understood Sebastian’s predicament. The rock salt had been their idea, all of them angry at Kurt. On retrospect, they should have expected Blaine to protect Kurt. They weren’t thinking, and allowed Sebastian to carry out the crazy plan, after ‘Want You Back’ had failed.   
A loud ping alerted the Warblers, who had all gone silent, listening to Nick’s words. Sebastian stared at his laptop blankly for a second, before his green eyes saw the email notification.   
“Santana Lopez? What would she be sending you an email for?,” wondered Nick out loud, as Jeff, Thad, David and Trent gathered behind Sebastian with Nick, the other Warblers joining them to form a large, crowded circle.   
Sebastian opened the email, reading out loud, “Hey Twink! Check this video, with your fellow Warblers. And then text or call me. Me alone. P.S. Do send this to Wes after you see it, says Rachel”  
“What does she mean by me alone?,” wondered Trent. “And Rachel Berry wanted us to see something?”  
“The video might have something to do with that, man,” said Thad. “Apparently, Miss Berry did. Play it, Seb”  
Nodding, Sebastian played the video, none the Warblers not knowing what to expect. Their eyes widened as they watched and heard, Blaine’s feelings creeping within them.  
“Son of a bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THE WARBLERS! <3 
> 
> P.S. I did change the lyrics of Take A Bow from 'Girl I love you, you're the one', to 'Boy I love you, you're the one'


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and the Warblers meet, Seblaine heat up, Blaine finds out how the Warblers know Kurt cheated on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a three chapter story. But my imagination ran with me, so it will stretch a little longer, though I am not quite sure of the length just yet.

“I knew he was no good for Blaine,” commented Thad.  
“You were right,” sighed Jeff and Nick, both of whom looked guilty. Everyone looked at Sebastian together, every single Warbler aware of Sebastian’s feelings for Blaine, given the confession they got from him after the slushie gate, for which they knew all of them were to blame. Sebastian, for his part, was scrolling through his phone and calling someone, all of them guessing it to be Santana.  
“Hey there Smooth Criminal. Took you long enough”  
“Is he okay?”  
“He will be,” offered Santana, her voice almost amused yet serious.  
“Santana, please. Is Blaine okay?”  
“Not particularly,” replied Santana, deciding to cut short her game when she heard the desperation in Sebastian’s voice. “He is still very hurt, but the visual proof he has of Kurt’s cheating made him angrier than ever”  
“I can’t imagine what he must be going through now,” said Sebastian, softly, very unlike his usual snark.  
“No one can”  
“Santana?”  
“Hmm yes Sebastian?”  
“If there is anything we can do for Blaine, will you let us know?”  
“There is something you boys can do. Are you free this weekend?”  
“We are, yes,” said Sebastian, confused. “Why do you ask?”  
“What say you boys for a weekend away from Dalton, starting tonight?”

Blaine watched his friends fondly, Sam and Mike on keep-Blaine-out-of-the-kitchen duty. Artie and Puck seemed to be helping, both randomly talking about songs and video games, knowing just how much Blaine loved them. It almost seemed like they were planning something, but Blaine was too full of affection for them, to care what they were planning.  
The doorbell rang, and Rachel called out from the kitchen, “Blainey, can you answer that?”  
“Shall do Rach!,” said Blaine, glad that she had asked him to open the door instead of one of the others, not wanting to be over spoiled.  
He opened the door, smirking amusedly at the little gold star Rachel had stuck to the door knob.  
His jaw dropped when he saw the people standing, crowded on Rachel’s porch, all of them carrying bags, small smiles on their faces. His eyes met green eyes, red blush covering his cheeks. He could feel his smile widen, and he breathed out, “Sebastian”  
The rest of the Warblers shared amused smiles, when they saw Sebastian’s eyes glaze with the far-off, longing look he always got when they as much as mentioned Blaine. They smiled more when they saw the brilliant smile that lit up Blaine’s face, despite Blaine’s struggle to not smile. It seemed almost reflexive, yet completely natural.  
“Is that the Warblers?”  
Santana’s voice brought Sebastian and Blaine to reality, Blaine now sheepishly smiling at the rest of them, who gave him innocent looks.  
“It is San. What are you guys doing here?”  
“Um…,” started Nick, everyone turning to Sebastian.  
“What?,” asked Sebastian, defensively. Seeing the mild smirks on the Warblers faces, he rolled his eyes and said, “Okay, okay you guys. Stop it. We were invited, Blaine”  
Blaine quirked his eyebrow, asking Sebastian to go on.  
Shaking his head, Sebastian continued, “Santana told us about the break up, and when we asked if there was a way to help you, she suggested us joining you all for your movie weekend. So here we are, armed with food, overnight bags, and of course, bad movies”  
“Come in guys! I seem to have forgotten my manners”  
“Or simply forgotten yourself.. In someone,” teased Nick, clapping Blaine on the back. Laughing, Blaine hugged each of the Warblers as they entered the house, till he reached Sebastian, who was the last one to enter the room.  
Blaine looked up at Sebastian; Sebastian looked down at Blaine. Hazel met green, and before they knew it, they were wrapped in each other’s arms, both finally relaxing, the turmoil within easing away. Their embrace symbolised apologies and forgiveness, a plea for a fresh start and the joy of a new start. Finally pulling away and smiling at each other, Sebastian and Blaine walked into the living room, where the Warblers were already mingling with the New Directions. 

“I have a question,” said Santana, when the conversation in the room during dinner had taken on a comfortable lull.  
“For?”  
“For the Warblers,” she said, innocently.  
“Ask away,” said Sebastian, amused by the expression on her face.  
“Why choose Glad You Came?,” questioned Santana.  
“It’s.. a special song,” said Sebastian, stiffening slightly, yet not completely losing his easy grace.  
“But why?”  
“It was something Sebastian sang to us some time ago,” said Thad, answering instead of Sebastian, knowing well how closed off Sebastian really was.  
“In the same stage version?,” questioned Blaine, instantly sensing that Sebastian was starting to get defensive, wanting to prevent it.  
“Pretty much, yes,” replied Sebastian, a soft look directed at Blaine, a small smile lingering on his lips.  
“So, um.. What did happen with Kurt, Blaine?,” asked Trent, trying to shift the conversation from Sebastian to Kurt.  
“How much did Santana tell you?,” asked Blaine.  
The Warblers exchange looks, before everyone turns to Sebastian again.  
“Why am I everyone’s scapegoat today?,” asked Sebastian, turning to look at Blaine. Blaine, whose eyes were trained on him, open and questioning. Inwardly shaking his head at how sappy he becomes when Blaine is involved, he said, “We kind of saw the video?”  
“WHAT?”  
“Calm down killer,” said Sebastian, before Blaine could burst into a furious tirade. “Santana sent it to me, asking me to see it with the guys. And we were all together, so we just.. Opened it and saw it. Technically, it was only the upperclassmen, but you know what I mean”  
“So you all know he was cheating on me?,” questioned Blaine, who had calmed down a bit, still wondering why Santana had chosen to send it to the Warblers.  
“We heard what you said, Killer. But that’s all we know”  
“Why did you San?,” questioned Blaine softly, curious rather than hurt.  
“Because Blainers, I know that as much as you love us, your heart is in Dalton, and your true happiness there as well. I just wanted you to cheer up. The coming of the Warblers did do that. So my mission is accomplished, even if you are pissed at me”  
“I am not. But next time, please please tell me,” said Blaine, moving to Santana and hugging her. Pulling back, his eyes conveyed his sincere gratitude, one that he felt deep in his heart, for Santana’s single bold move had brought back the Warblers in his life once again, in probably the smoothest way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think?


End file.
